


A Copper Coat

by missing_archive_401



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Early Days of the Van Der Linde Gang, Gen, SUPER DUPER SHORT, the couple and their unruly son, wanted to write how Arthur brought Copper in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_archive_401/pseuds/missing_archive_401
Summary: How Arthur brought home Copper to Dutch and Hosea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Copper Coat

“ _Arthur_.”

_Silence_.

“Arthur, come on out.Show us.”

A sniffle, and then, a tiny frail boy appeared from behind the curtain of the tent, holding his chipped and dirty hat protectively to his chest.His eyes and cheeks were ruddy, on the brink of tears it seemed.His lips trembled as he stared at the men in front of him.A beat of quiet as the timid boy shook under the two outlaws’ gazes, but still held firm onto the hat which held a small bundle of fur.A whimper, tiny and frail sounding ( _just like the boy_ ) came from the old hat, the boy immediately tucking it closer to his chest.

_A_ _sigh_.

“Did you steal it?”

_Silence_.

“. . . N-No.”

“Where’d you get it then?”

“. . . It followed me.”

Silence again.Contemplation, then another sigh. The boy—Arthur—twitched under the scrutinized stares of his father figures.His hat wriggled against his chest.

Hosea gave in.He flapped his arms out nonchalantly, tossing his hands up in an over dramatic shrug.“What are we even gonna do with a dog anyways?” Hosea, being Hosea, let out a flamboyant sigh in defeat. Hope flashed across Arthur’s eyes like a shooting star, he was almost springing up from where he stood behind the curtain. 

“I can keep ‘em?” Arthur asked in a tiny voice, afraid announcing it would give him a no and he’d have to be on the streets alone again because they didn’t want him.Alone again, without food or a bed, without _Hosea and Dutch_.He shivered, afraid, and then a smile broke out on Hosea’s face.

“You’re the one who’s gotta feed ‘em.” There was a twinkle in Hosea’s bright eyes.He reached out to ruffle Arthur’s hair, smile getting wider when the boy pushed into Hosea’s hand with a happy sigh.A smile was etched on the young teenager’s face.Dutch, listening to this whole scene go on, smiled too. 

A copper dog, watching the interaction with curious eyes, then began chewing on the now slobber soaked gamblers hat.


End file.
